Una oportunidad para el amor
by Reader Spark
Summary: Siempre juzgamos antes de escuchar una explicacion.. Ese fue el error de Edward no escucho y casi termina perdiendolo todo.. El destino le dara una oportundiad para el amor ¿la aprovechara?[oneshot] [E&B]


**Una oportunidad para el amor.**

_Un error lo comete cualquiera, el error de Edward es castigar antes de preguntar… peor Bella solo era una inocente chica que quería hablar._

_**EPV**_

Hoy iba a visitar a mi hermosa novia, tengo planeado pedirle casarse conmigo... Aunque solo tenemos dieciocho años yo la amo y ella a mi ¿asi que para que esperar?.. Viviremos juntos cuando nos vayamos a Chicago. Tome el volvo y conduje a su casa… La puerta estaba abierta asi que entre, Charlie y René viajaron a Londres, subí las escaleras, entre a su habitación, las sabanas están revueltas en el piso, olía a alcohol y ¿sexo? ¿Qué demonios?

-iEdwa…Edward!-exclamo sorprendida, estaba saliendo del baño vestida con un jean y una polera muy grande, tenía un chupetón en el cuello... y… No...No ella me ama no lo haría…

_Chupetón_

_Alcohol_

_Sexo_

-Tu...tu No.. No ¿por qué?-preguntaba incoherente… todo estaba claro, por eso cuando la llame anoche no me contesto.

-E..Edward tengo que decirte.. Yo fue horrible yo… solo tú te lo puedo explicar-decía llorando, hizo el intento de acercarse a mí, pero de un manotazo retire su toque.

-Maldita perra.. yo..Yo venía a pedirte matrimonio y tu… puta me engañaste –grite, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y le lance al anillo, Salí corriendo de ahí. Lo último que escuche fue un gran sollozo, que me partió el alma, pero no volvería.

_**OCHO MESES DESPUES**_

Al enterarme del engaño de ella, me fui a Londres, lo menos que quería era encontrarme con ella en Chicago…. A pesar de todo la amo pero jamás la perdonare, estaba saliendo de la universidad cuando me llego un mensaje de Alice

_**Vuelve a Forks te necesito aquí**_

La llame un millón de veces pero no contesto, llama a toda mi familia pero nada. Fui a la oficina del Director de la universidad.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo Señor Cullen?-pregunto

-Señor es que tengo un problema familiar y necesito viajar en este momento-le dije.

-Señor Cullen lo siento pero usted aun no termina de rendir las pruebas asi que no puede marcharse-dijo tomando su maletín y preparándose para salir de su oficina.

-Por favor es urgente-rogué

-Lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarlo es dejando que viaje cuando termine sus pruebas que será en dos días-dijo y salió… Lo que sea que paso en Forks tendrá que esperar Dos Días

.

**EN FORKS**

Aterrice en Porta Ángeles, y después viaje a Forks, apresurado entre a mi casa todo estaba tan cambiado… Alice estaba sentada en el sofá siendo abrazada por Jaspear mientras miraban a la nada, Esme lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Carlisle, lo que no prevenía es que Rosalíe viniera a mí y me lanzara un bofetón que hizo que me cayera al piso.

-iTu! Hijo de puta, Tu… tú la mataste, tu maldito bastardo voy a matarte-grito ella mientras Emmet trataba de agarrarla.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa Rosalíe?-grite exasperado.. ¿Matar?… ¿Matar a quien?

-Eres un sínico-dijo Emmet

-iBasta! Con hermanos respétense-dijo con voz apagada Esme.

-Yo no soy hermana de este bastardo asesino-dijo Alice

-No.. No no entiendo ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me insultan?-pregunte pasando la mano por mis cabellos, estaba nervioso y dolido por las palabras de mi familia.

- Pues pasa… pasa que -dijo Jasper, el siempre era el callado y reservado de la familia

- Pasa que Bella se suicido por tu culpa..-la voz de Alice rompió en llanto, pero eso no importaba ya, sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho… Creo que seguían reclamándome peor no podía pensar en otra cosa.

_Muerta_

_Suicida_

_Muerta_

_Bella_

_-_iNo! No… iMienten!... ella está viva… iEsta viva!-grite estrellando mi puño contra la pared, caí en rodillas y empecé a llorar

_-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunte mientras le entregaba la flor más bonita que había en nuestro prado._

_-¿Por qué quieres ser mi novio? Si yo no soy nada tu eres perfecto-murmuro sonrojándose._

_-Te amo Bella y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pasa, ahora tu eres mi vida-susurre_

_-Yo también te amo Edward si quiero ser tu novia-nos besamos por mucho rato. Nos amábamos_

_Muerta_

_Muerta_

_Muerta_

-Ten, aun no sé por qué dejo esto para ti, no lo mereces-dijo Rosalíe más calmada, y me tendió una carta, la tome con mucho cuidado, alce la vista y me seque las lágrimas. Me di cuenta que estaba solo.

**Edward**

**Mi amor, eres tiempo sin ti ah sido un calvario, ¿Cómo vivir sin mi alma? ¿Cómo vivir sin mi vida? ¿Recuerdas?, Se que esto es lo más estúpido que puedo hacer pero.. pero duele Edward, tus palabras me hirieron, no te culpo porque tenias todo el derecho de pensar eso, Aunque jamás hice algo para que tu dudaras de mi, pero voy a contarte lo que paso mi amor y después veras que no soy una puta como dijiste:**

**YO ME QUEDE EN CASA SOLA POR QUE CHARLIE Y RENNE ESTABAN DE VIAJE EN LONDRES.. BUENO ESO YA LO SABES, ME FUI A MI HABITACION Y ME DORMIR, ERA TEMPRANO PERO TODO LO QUE HICIMOS ME DEJE AGOTADA, LUEGO SENTI UNOS BRAZOS RODEAR MI CUERPO Y PENSE QUE ERAS TU YA QUE AVECES TE ESCABUIAS POR MI VENTANA COMO QUE TAMBIEN LO ABRAZCE PERO EL OLOR NO ERA IGUAL, ME SOLTE PERO ERA DEMASIADO TARDE… EDWARD… EL.. EL ME VIOLO.. YO QUERIA EXPLICARTELO PERO TU NO ME DEJASTE Y ESE FUE TU ERROR. NO ESCUCHARME Y PENSAR LO PEOR DE MI.**

**No encontré otra salida mi amor tu eres lo único bonito que tenia y sin ti nada valía la pena, todo se volvió gris, oscuro y sin vida, Rosalíe y Alice vinieron a verme y me insultaron, les contaste Edward y yo les explique al igual que tu no me creyeron asi que fui a un hospital aunque para mí era denigrante tenia que probarte que no era una puta, Y asi lo hice te busque pero tu ya te habías ido, me dejaste y dijiste que me cuidarías para siempre. Mentiste Edward, no quiero que me visites en el cementerio, Recuérdame asi sana, bonita, Como yo eran, no quiero que te atormentes con mi recuerdo, esto no es tu culpa, Vive tu vida como lo has hecho estos ocho meses mi amor, Te amo**

**Por siempre tuya**

**Bella**

La carta empezó a mojarse con mis lagrimas.. No .. no soy un infeliz ella, mi ángel, mi nena sufrió tanto y yo no estuve, cuando tome de nuevo el sobre cayo el anillo y unos pétalos de rosa secos. Salí de ahí y me dirigí al cementerio, busque las tumbas

Aquí descansa querida Hija, hermana y amiga

_**Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer**_

_**13/09/1993 25/06/2010**_

"Señor recibe a tu cierva con la misma alegría con la que te la enviamos"

Decía la escritura, me senté a un rincón y puse mi cabeza sobre la lapida… Llore como nunca, hasta que me decidí a hablar.

-Se..-me aclare la garganta porque mi voz salió ronca –Se que soy un canalla mi amor, pero ¿Sabes? Te amo mucho m vida, eres la única que ah entrado a mi corazón, tomatito-reí sin ganas al recordar el sobrenombre que le puse por sus sonrojos, los sonrojos que tanto amo – Desearía poder haber estado contigo, desearía no haber dicho lo que dije porque….-mis palabras se interrumpieron por mi llanto –por..Porque asi te tendría aquí mi amor, nos casaríamos, tendríamos ocho bebes como tu querías, viviríamos juntos en una casita en Chicago, nos graduaríamos de la universidad, envejeceríamos juntos mientras nuestros nietos nos hicieran compañía, pero es por mi culpa, fue mi error, un error en donde tu sufriste.. No me malentiendas pequeña estos meses sin ti han sido un maldito infierno no se como soportare mi vida asi.. Sin tu amor no soy nada y.. te necesito conmigo Bella te amo mucho-dije llorando aun mas.

-Edward… Edward-oí que repetían mi nombre… ¿Estas bien? Fue solo un sueño amor ¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella…. Un sueño… Abir los ojos era Esme.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fecha es hoy?-pregunte exasperado.

-Edward no ibas a ver a…-no la deje terminar y Salí corriendo de mi cama, tome el auto y conduje a allí, la puerta estaba abierta, subí las gradas a su habitación, las sabanas estaban revueltas.

iEdwa…Edward!-exclamo sorprendida, estaba saliendo del baño vestida con un jean y una polera muy grande, tenía un chupetón en el cuello.

-Mi amor-grite… Estaba ahí iviva!

-E..Edward tengo que decirte.. Yo fue horrible yo… solo tú te lo puedo explicar-decía llorando, hizo el intento de acercarse a mí, pero yo la tome con suma delicadeza y la estreche a mí, y empezó a llorar

-No digas nada mi amor, debí llegar antes.. Debí… pero Te amo –dije llorando.

-¿Lo sabes?-pregunto sollozando

-Si amor y ¿quiero preguntarte algo?-dije y ella asintió.- ¿Te casarías conmigo?-le pregunte y ella asintió, la bese con mucha devoción.

Al final ella está viva, conmigo, La vida me dio una segunda oportunidad y eso es lo que cuenta.. Una oportunidad para el amor.

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

¿Merezco un RR? ¿Les gusto? Espero opiniones chicas :D


End file.
